


Choose Your Vice

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution/sex work, Sex Toys, Smoking, Teasing, mildly hinted past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Rus enjoys a few drinks, maybe more than a few, and smokes like it's going out of fashion. He doesn't have time for another addiction.For the Utss M+ event, Using some of Caz's headcanons for puppymoney I've writen something I hope you'll enjoy!Merry Christmas! <3





	Choose Your Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualCazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/gifts).



Rus crushed another empty beer can in his hand and threw it onto his rapidly growing pile.

It was a Friday night. He was alone in his dimly lit bedroom drinking away his sorrows. 

Despite that being a dead meme, he definitely felt pathetic.

The thing that cut him the most that was that his isolation was entirely self-imposed. Rus knew precisely where he'd rather be tonight. _And who with_. He cracked open another can and chugged half of the contents just to try and get the flicker of that fucking smile purged from his mind. He might be craving a certain skeleton’s company now, but giving in to his urges would only be worthwhile in the short-term. Having a broken soul wasn’t something Rus fancied dealing with, and that was the only way he could see his growing obsession ending if he didn’t nip it in the bud now. 

_It had gone too far already... ___

__A few weeks ago Rus’s life had been more straightforward. He got by with half a dozen shady jobs, and he was happy with his lot. Despite the danger that came with going against the strict rules in the underground it kept him occupied and put food on their table. Even if his brother didn’t approve of the life he’d chosen, he couldn’t argue when it kept them off the streets. And paid for the training that had landed Razz a position with the guard. Passing the rigorous recruitment process had been hard on Rus’s brother, so despite their differences they pulled together and got through the worst of it. Which was why Razz had arranged something ‘special’ for his birthday with his first pay-check. Even those plans were intended to be a lot less than what actually happened._ _

__Rus had known about the other universes for years and had even visited a few himself. But only when he came face to face with his own reflection did he realise what he’d been missing out on. His doppelgänger called himself Money. Despite Money being smaller in stature and wearing a fancy patch over one of his eyes that Rus wouldn’t be seen dead in, there was no denying that they were two versions of the same monster. But Rus doubted that he was capable of producing the same lewd expression Money had while he was sizing him up. Initially, Rus couldn’t decide if he was intrigued or disgusted by the whole situation. It was apparent that Money was involved in sketchy business himself of a different kind. When Money mentioned Razz’s name the penny dropped as to why someone in this profession has appeared at Rus's door._ _

__Rus’s brother had bought him a prostitute for his birthday. How considerate of him._ _

__Rus had been all set to tell the other skeleton to leave when his eyes fell on the dirty mattress he called a bed. Money was sprawled across it already. The overcoat he'd been wearing was discarded on the floor, and the sheer slip he had on underneath left little to the imagination. Rus was only able to tear his eyes away from the other’s porcelain bones when he noticed the faint glow of magic in Money’s pelvis, eager to form whatever Rus desired. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been intimate with another monster, much less when he’d felt safe enough to do so. He decided to humor his double for now while reminding himself that he could back out at any point if things got too weird._ _

__In the present, Rus took another swig from the lukewarm can while he convinced himself that if he’d felt then what he did now there would have been a skeleton size hole in his bedroom wall. He knew deep down that it wasn’t true, but he needed to at least try and believe his own lies if he wanted to get through this._ _

__Predictably, Money had been far more experienced than he was. Rus’s previous encounters had been rushed fumblings in the dark; a drunken fuck behind a dive bar or as a means to fight off the cold when sleeping rough. This was different. Money didn’t try to hide their shame or pretend it wasn’t happening. He was vocal in his appreciation and encouraged Rus to do the same while his talented hands worked him up. If that wasn’t enough, Money insisted on showing Rus how good he was with his mouth too. Rus was pretty sure he lost the ability to breath when Money looked up at him with lidded sockets and a mouth full of his throbbing cock. The problem was when it came down to actually fucking Money hesitated. Through the haze of lust Rus managed to string together that Money had been paid by Razz to tease him and nothing more. This little misunderstanding was quickly remedied when Rus offered Money more than he could afford to have the privilege to sink into that tight cunt..._ _

__It took the sound of liquid hitting the floor for Rus to realise he’d squeezed his beer can too hard and made the contents spill over. He quickly downed the rest of the can and crushed it against his leg, fishing in his jacket for the smokes he hoped were still there. He found a half-filled carton and lit up, cursing the moment he noticed that they weren’t the brand he usually carried. They were Money’s smokes and had probably found their way into his possession the night before. As if the universe wasn’t already laughing at him, the smell of his double’s preferred poison did little to offer a means of distraction. In fact, it did the exact opposite._ _

__After their night together Rus expected never to see Money again. Despite their similarities, and how much he’d made his double scream his name, Rus knew it was just part of the job. The time they spent together was worth every penny though, and he was content in having enough jerk off material for life. So Rus was utterly speechless when their paths crossed less than a week later. He had been drinking with some ‘business partners’ at Muffet's and slipped out back for a quiet cigarette to keep his sanity in check. Rus was utterly unprepared to see the same sly smile that lured him to his doom mere nights ago._ _

__The same smile that made his soul skip a beat._ _

__After a few moments of awkward small talk, Money had sighed heavily and attempted to clear the air. He wanted Rus to know that there needn't be any bad feelings between them, that he did genuinely enjoy their time together. Rus brushed him off at first, assuming that Money was only trying to sweeten him up for a repeat of the other night, but the other skeleton was persistent. Despite Money’s rules about seeing his ‘clients’ outside of the bedroom, Rus was an exception. Not only did he not technically book Money himself, but the other skeleton insisted that he had a loophole about alternative universes. Rus was still reluctant, but when Money convinced him to ditch his previous company, he found out that his double was an excellent drinking partner. Rus didn’t have to pay for every round either, which certainly put a dampener on the inner voice telling him that Money was only looking for repeat custom._ _

__Rus really felt like he could be himself around the other skeleton. Which was why he let himself get comfortable, and eventually what had led to last night's spectacular fuck up._ _

__After a couple of drinking sessions, which went from bi-weekly to every other night very quickly, Rus opened up to the idea of actually making a decent friend for once. Money had a quick wit and a sharp tongue, which got them into a lot of trouble, but he was able to turn on the charm the moment he’d gone too far. Rus found it highly entertaining watching Money get himself out of the stickiest situations without even breaking a sweat._ _

__The attraction between them hadn’t disappeared for Rus despite his efforts to ignore his feelings. He was going to be able to forget their time together any time soon no matter how hard he tried. But it wasn’t overwhelming, and Rus was happy to ignore any twinges of desire he felt in favour of getting close to Money as a friend._ _

__Things were going well._ _

__Far too well in hindsight._ _

__That all changed last night._ _

__Rus was lighting up another cigarette the moment he finished the first one. He knew it wasn’t healthy and bound to make him unwell, but chain smoking was the least of his worries while excited magic tickled across his bones._ _

___How could he have been so stupid?!_ _ _

__Rus had known Money was bad news the moment he’d laid eyes on him. Not only because of his wicked streak but because Rus was powerless to resist him. He’d not only slept with Money despite his better judgement, but he’d also tried to make the other monster his friend. Rus knew he wasn’t strong enough to resist him now, not when all the feelings he’d been suppressing were refusing to leave him alone. He couldn’t even stop himself from reliving it either, the taste of smoke in his mouth too familiar to Money’s tongue._ _

__The night had started out innocently enough. Well, innocent wasn’t the right word when it involved them being kicked out of a bar for ‘disturbing the peace.’ Money had hit up the jukebox the moment they’d walked inside and now was insisting that he take Rus to a place where the music was too loud to hear yourself think. Rus had foolishly agreed if only to see his companion making an ass of himself. The lure of cheap alcohol didn't help either. They arrived before the masses and Money had sweet talked them a large bottle of liquor to share from the bar’s stash. By the time the club was in full swing both skeletons were falling over themselves with drunken laughter at what their peers called ‘dancing.’_ _

__Rus should have seen the slippery slope coming from a mile away, but he’d let alcohol impair his common sense. They quickly went from shouting next to each other's skulls about the various bad dancers to Rus boasting about being able to dance rings around them all. He still didn’t know what came over him looking back, other than he’d felt a rush of adrenaline when Money’s face lit up with excitement. Despite himself, Rus knew he’d do anything to see that expression again._ _

__They stumbled to the dance floor and Rus remembered pulling out all the stops. He started with a few goofy moves to make Money laugh and engaged in squaring up a few of the fellow dancers. But then the music changed to something they both knew, something more suggestive in its lyrics and heavier in its baseline. Rus hadn’t thought anything of pulling Money closer when the dance floor heaved with more bodies than it could take, nor did he think it wrong to dance with someone he’d grown so close to. Then he felt Money’s perfect body rub against his own and his mind short-circuited._ _

__It was harmless fun one moment and Rus slamming Money into the nearest wall the next._ _

__Money was just as enthused about the change of pace, immediately grabbing Rus’s shirt and pulling him into a bruising kiss. The next few minutes were a blur of frantic grinding and moans swallowed by each other’s mouths. The kisses they’d shared when they’d been together previously didn’t hold half the amount of passion Rus had felt between them at that perfect moment. It was only when a group of monsters walked by wolf-whistling did he return to his senses. Rus broke away from the kiss and tried to ignore the way Money’s lust drunk expression made his whole body throb with need. He felt like turning tail and running right there but instead went to the bar to order them both a stiff drink. Money was thankfully silent while they downed there drinks and only looked mildly perturbed when Rus had made his excuses and left._ _

__It was cowardly but entirely out of self-preservation. Money had sparked Rus’s lust unlike no other, but it was more than that. Now Rus saw the other as a friend he wanted more than just a quick fuck. He wanted to make Money his, to claim him as no one else could. Which he knew Money wouldn’t want. Rus wouldn’t ever ask Money to quit his profession, it wasn’t up to him to be on any moral high ground nor was he the overly jealous type. But something told him that Money was the type to run from any kind of commitment. Rus knew this because he was exactly the same._ _

___Until he’d met Money._ _ _

__Rus groaned and moved his hand to palm his stiff erection through his pants. He'd been unable to get control of his magic since he’d had Money pinned against a wall, every inch screaming for the attention he was denying himself. It was for a good reason though. Rus knew that even allowing himself to think about Money that way again was just asking for a mess he couldn't deal with. There was only one glaringly obvious problem._ _

___Abstinence wasn't fucking working._ _ _

__Rather than numb his senses the beers in his system had just made everything worse to the point it was destroying what little self-control he had left. He was horny as fuck, his magic throbbing against his hand and straining to be released. With his judgement clouded and his libido sky high Rus knew he was running out of options that weren’t scrambling to find his phone and calling Money over. He already felt like the lowest of the low. If that wasn’t enough to kill his boner then he’d have to do something to take care of it himself._ _

__Rus swung his legs back onto his bed and pulled his cock out his pants with a hiss. Despite the relief he felt, he was overcome with a wave of sheepishness. His room felt far too quiet. Masturbating was something he did more often than he’d ever admit, but he usually pulled up porn on his phone to jerk off to. He knew that retrieving his phone would pose too big of a temptation even in his clouded mind, but the thought of calling Money while fucking his hand was definitely enough to get him started._ _

__It was unclear if it was the effects of the alcohol or the fact he was ridiculously pent up, but the first movements of Rus’s hand along his length made him have to bite back a loud moan. Sharing digs with his brother meant that Rus was usually silent as a mouse. But it felt too fucking good, and the alcohol had all but destroyed his restraint. He tried to close his sockets to concentrate and soon found it was far too easy to imagine that it wasn’t his hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft. He whimpered every time his phalanges caught on his piercings, remembering how Money’s eyes went wide at first sight of them. It was hopeless to try and resist. He was going to think of Money no matter how much he knew it was going to mess him up in the long run._ _

__He could deal with that feeling later._ _

__Rather than try and silence himself; Rus reasoned that if he couldn’t be quiet, he was going to have to be quick. He let the mental dam he’d been keeping over his fantasies break and moaned into his hand over the flood of images that hit him. Money spread out underneath him, being able to see his cock through Money’s pelvis while he bounced on it, Money’s face being covered in his cum, _that fucking smile._ He let his mind wander to last night, remembering how Money had felt wrapped around him, how he’d squealed when Rus’s cock dragged against him through their clothing. Well, through Rus’s pants. Money had neglected to wear anything underneath his dress. Rus could remember how Money’s lips had felt through his pants with crystal clear clarity. And the way Money’s legs had tightened around him when his cock had slid across his folds. _ _

__This was why he couldn't calm down, why he couldn't get that beautiful asshole out of his head. Money knew just how to awaken Rus’s deepest desires. He was mere putty in the other skeletons hands, and gods did he know it._ _

__Rus kept his sockets squeezed shut as he sped up his hand, moving the spare he’d had covering his mouth up under his shirt to play with his ribs. Just like Money had done. Rus threw his head against his pillow in a half-baked attempt to keep quiet though he couldn’t bring himself to care about who heard him. Not now. He thought about what he would have done last night if they weren’t interrupted. He would have been in charge that time, been the one to tease Money until he reached his hand between them and unzipped his cock. _Gods_ \- He could just see Money ’s face as he entered him now- could hear his skull banging against the wall as Rus slammed his hips as hard and-_ _

__Rus's eyes snapped open. The banging hadn't been in his imagination. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door._ _

___...Shit_ _ _

__“Um-Gimme a minute-” Rus called when another series of knocks came before he’d managed to take his hand off his still pulsing cock._ _

__It took a few more moments for Rus to zip up his pants with his magic still formed. It was painful, and it made him wince when each step made his over-sensitive magic brush against the harsh fabric of his pants. But any amount of pain was preferable to anyone finding out what he’d been doing. Rus might have been reserved, but he had a reputation to protect in the underground, one that involved the assumption that he could get laid whenever he wanted. The probability of it being his brother at the door did little to reassure him. Any chance Razz got to knock him down a peg or two he would take-_ _

__Rus froze. He’d opened the door with his gaze downward to meet his brother’s eyes and instead got an eye full of a heavy purple jacket. He didn’t need to glance upwards to know he was going to fall victim to his current obsession, but his soul still skipped a beat when Money’s good eye met his._ _

__“Hey,” Money said with a voice so smooth it sent a shiver up Slim’s spine._ _

__One that he knew he’d done a shit job at hiding when Money’s smirk grew wider._ _

__“Oh, hi-” Slim said before coughing to try and make his voice sound less hoarse._ _

__It was an attempt at making himself seem more in control, one that he knew failed the moment Money’s brow bone raised mockingly. Changing tactic, Rus wanted to try and find out both how and why Money had appeared at his bedroom door. Getting past Razz was difficult on a good day, and he didn’t even want to think about his brother having a hand in all this. He wasn’t going to go through a repeat performance of their first meeting, no matter how much his body wanted to. The mystery would hopefully be enough to distract him from the way his magic was throbbing more with the other skeleton’s presence._ _

__“-How did you get in here?”_ _

__“Your brother let me in on his way out.” Money mused, mimicking Rus’s body language and crossing his arms across his chest “-and before you ask; he didn't call me here like last time. He just knew better than to hang around.”_ _

__Rus didn’t know what to think. His brother might not have called the other skeleton, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to keep the fact that Rus was seeing a prostitute tonight to himself. He knew he’d have a lot of knowing looks to contend with in the near future, but right now he couldn't care less. Despite himself, he’d noticed how Money’s movements had caused his coat to ride up obscenely on his femurs, but Rus couldn’t see anything underneath._ _

__Just the smooth white bones that Rus knew were going to be his downfall._ _

__“I don't know what you think is gonna happen, Money” Rus replied while averting his eyes, “-spent my last dime on getting shitfaced.”_ _

__“That’s a pity, I was looking forward to some real fun.”_ _

__Rus felt himself freeze up again. He knew it was foolish, but part of him had held out that Money was here just to see him. He should have known that tonight, hell- _there whole fucking friendship_ , was only a means to an end. That was until Rus felt Money’s hand on his shoulder while the trill of a sweet laugh rang around his skull._ _

__“Rus I’m kidding! I'm here on my own time, that’s a promise.”_ _

__“Now I know you're having me on.” Rus grunted in reply after making a half-hearted attempt to shrug Money off._ _

__It only made the hand on his shoulder grow tighter as the other skeleton pulled him close._ _

__“Oh Russy, you don't know me at all-” Money whispered in a low tone, practically purring against Rus’s skull, “-Though since I’m not being bought, things are going to be a little different than last time.”_ _

__“Wh-”_ _

__“Hush,” Money silenced Rus with a finger against his teeth, letting it linger far too long before trailing it down his body as he carried on talking, “don't worry, we’re going to have a lot of fun. Hell, I have a feeling you'll enjoy it even more...”_ _

__Money’s eyes went wide when he reached Rus’s crotch. He lightly cupped him through his pants, making Rus whimper as the magic he’d tried so hard to conceal ached at the welcome touch._ _

__“Oh my, feels like you started without me-”_ _

__Rus felt magic flood to flush his skull in embarrassment, “I didn’t- I haven’t-”_ _

__“-But there’s no one here-” Money interrupted, continuing to rub Rus through his pants with enough skill to render his partner speechless. “So that must mean someone was having fun by themselves.” he purred, leaning towards Rus’s face until he was close enough to smell the smoke on his breath, “What a filthy boy you are.”_ _

__Of all the things Rus expected Money to do, kissing him was last on the list. Either his reactions were delayed from shock or the impairment of alcohol, but it took Rus’s body a few moments to register the silky tongue that had slipped into his open mouth. But when he did, all desire to protest what was happening left his body entirely. He wanted Money so much it hurt, he could literally feel his soul thumping in his ribcage with how much he needed this. Rus moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Money, rocking against the hand that was working him through his pants. This kind of stimulation would only be foreplay for him usually, but since he’d been pent up since yesterday Rus was already dangerously close. Money pulled back from the kiss to move Rus back into his room and close the door behind them. The action was accompanied by a strange whining sound that took Rus a few seconds to realise it was coming from him._ _

__“Tell me puppy, what’s got you so worked up-” Money teased between a few quick kisses, leading Rus towards his bed while still working his cock, “-You weren’t thinking about what happened last night were you? You couldn’t be, not when you tried so hard to pretend you didn’t want me-” He fake pouted before increasing the pressure of his hand, jerking Rus off with slow and deliberate strokes, “-Unless you get off on denying yourself, in which case my night just got even more interesting.”_ _

__Rus knew he should protest, to try and tell Money that he was talking out his ass. But with that hand working him so expertly he would have agreed to anything. Hell, he fucking believed every word Money said. Maybe that was why he was so worked up, and why he was about to-_ _

__“Money-” Rus said breathlessly, his current predicament evident before he could get the words out, “Fuck, if you keep going, I’m gonna cream my- ah!- my pants.”_ _

__Money’s smirk grew. He moved his hand faster until Rus felt the pull of his climax and then stopped abruptly._ _

__“Well, we can’t have that! Not yet!”_ _

___...What the fuck?!_ _ _

__Rus was dumbfounded, frustrated to the point of wanting to scream but he just looked at Money with his jaw well on its way to the floor._ _

__“Come on now, you didn’t expect me to let you _get off_ that easily-” Money took advantage of Rus’s coherent state and pushed him down onto the bed, “I’ve got something I’ve been dying to try out, and I think you’ll be the perfect test subject.” _ _

__Rus flinched at that phrase despite himself, which didn’t go unnoticed by his counterpart. He knew full well Money’s past was just as chequered as his but that just made him want to continue even more. It was about time he put his history to rest after all. Money waited for Rus to confirm he wanted to continue, even if that confirmation only came in the way of a nod with his eyes averted. Rus knew Money wasn’t going to hurt him or push him to do anything he _really_ didn’t want too, but he couldn’t face him properly when he felt his eyes would portray how vulnerable he felt in that moment. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was oddly reassuring, and the hand clasping around his still pulsing cock was enough to distract him from his troubled thoughts. _ _

__At least, he’d assumed it was Money’s hand._ _

__When the pressure on his magic wrapped tighter and moved down Rus knew that something else was going on. His sockets snapped open and went straight to his cock, which now had a light blue ring at its base. Rus might have found the contrast against his deep orange magic appealing in any other circumstances,, but he was too distracted from the feeling of his magic in a chokehold that teetered on the line of pleasure and pain._ _

__“What- what is-” Rus started before he felt the Money’s hand moving,” Oh-fuck.”_ _

__“Blue magic, modified for this purpose.” Money chimed in as he grazed his fingers back up Rus’s shaft to tease the tip of his cock. “It stops certain things from going anywhere.”_ _

__It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Money meant. He’d essentially made a cock ring out of magic, specifically designed to fit snugly around Rus’s cock. Not only was it going to prolong what would have been an embarrassingly quick session, but the very concept of this turned Rus on to no end. It felt so lewd, like a misuse of their gifts in magic, but that was why it was so fucking good._ _

__“Money-” Rus started, cut off from his thoughts when Money drew back to strip himself of his coat. Not only was the other skeleton completely nude, but the sight of a dripping purple mound nestled in Money’s pelvis made his breathing hitch, “Fuck. Fuck let me-”_ _

__Rus leaned forward to try and bring Money closer, thinking of the million and one things he’d wanted to do to his double since last night. His hands were batted away as soon as Money caught sight of them._ _

__“Ah- ah- ah!” Money grinned while waving his finger in front of Rus’s face almost comically, “Not yet! I’ve got to prepare you before I let you anywhere near me again.” he ran his tongue over his teeth like a starving animal, “You’re huge puppy, and someone mentioned that I’m a tight fit.”_ _

___Fuck_ Just hearing those words spill out of the other skeletons mouth threw Rus right back to that fateful night, right back to having Money’s hot magic snug around him. He didn't have too long to dwell on that when he saw Money’s skull move lower until a dripping purple tongue was hovering inches above his throbbing cock. Ever the tease, Money took his time to lick Rus from base to tip multiple times before taking him into his mouth. By that time Rus was a blubbering mess, both cursing and singing Money’s praises in a string of moans. He knew deep down he was going to feel embarrassed about how desperate he sounded at a later date, but it only seemed to spur Money on more. If Rus had any doubt over the other skeleton enjoying this as much as he was, it was extinguished when he heard the wet sounds of Money fingering himself while he sucked him off. _ _

__Rus’s cock was weeping magic as much as his sockets from the overstimulation when Money finally gave him a moment of reprieve and pulled his mouth away. Rus had lost count of the number of times he would have been able to cum without the ring. While he was already begging Money for release, the pleasure he’d been feeling was nothing compared to Money straggling his lap and sliding his wet pussy against his shaft. Rus cried out, grabbing hold of Money’s hips as his body worked on instinct. He wanted nothing more than to sink into that tight heat, but Money had other plans._ _

__“Don’t even think of it,” Money warned, placing his hands over Rus’s to stop him from taking control, “Not yet.”_ _

__“Fuck-” Rus groaned when Money rocked his hips again, the feeling of the other’s lips against his magic absolutely maddening, “Fuck!”_ _

__Rus hissed as Money rocked against him, clenching and unclenching his hands at every pass as he tried to hold onto the last of his restraint. Rus reached his limit after a few more excruciating minutes, leaving him desperately trying to think of a way to get what he wanted. His hips moved on their own accord, accidentally bumping the head of his cock against Money’s clit. While Money tried his best to hide it, there was no denying the small whimper of pleasure that escaped from his mouth. So Rus did it again. Over and over until Money was gripping onto his hands to stay balanced, no longer caring that Rus’s cock was _so close_ to slipping inside him. _ _

__“Please-Money, please-”Rus whined, “I want you- _I need you_ , fuck!”_ _

__“Promise me- ah- Promise me something first.”_ _

__Rus’s eyes snapped upwards. Money’s voice had been full of emotion, much more sincere than anything he’d ever heard the other skeleton say. They were both too far gone to stop rutting against each other, but he fought against his instincts to give Money his full attention._ _

__“Anything.”_ _

__“Don’t ever leave me like last night again, all worked up like- hah- like you are now. Promise me that.”_ _

__“I promise, I fucking swear it.” Rus replied instantly, sincerity bleeding through despite how desperate he felt. “No way I’d ever- not again- fuck- I need you, please- FUCK!”_ _

__Money didn’t wait for Rus to finish talking before he shifted his hips and took Rus’s cock fully. They were both too worked up to wait to move, their magic overstimulated the second Money started rocking in his lap. Rus had so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t articulate it with Money’s tight cunt squeezing him so perfectly. Words weren't needed though. Not with Money facing him, staring him down with a million emotions playing over his face. Rus felt closer to him than he’d ever felt to anyone else in the world. This was more than just a quick fuck to let off some steam, even if neither of them ever admitted it Rus knew in his soul that_ _

__The pace Money set was fast and feverish, with them alternating between kissing and rocking together and Rus bouncing Money in his lap like a rag doll. It was all sweat, drool and moans loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood. Not that Rus cared, he was gripping Money’s hips hard enough to leave a mark, and just the thought of that was driving him crazy. He wanted everyone to know what they were doing, wanted everyone to know he’d marked Money as his. With the way Money was screaming Rus would’ve bet his bottom dollar that he felt the same._ _

__“Rus! I’m so- I’m so close!” Money whined, lifting himself almost all the way off to dispel the ring on Rus’s cock, “Cum with me- fill me up- please, oh gods, please!”_ _

__Rus didn’t waste any time. He drew Money closer and slammed his hips into him, driving them both to the edge in a matter of seconds. Money came first with Rus’s name on his tongue, the rhythmic pulsing of his pussy being enough to get Rus to follow closely behind. Rus’s moan was almost as long as his climax, though he could still feel his dick twitching when he pulled Money into a bruising kiss. Rather than petering out after they’d both finished, Rus couldn’t keep his hands off his double. He’d seen a glimpse of something vulnerable in Money earlier, and he never wanted to be the cause of that. He _needed_ Money to know just how crazy he was about him. _ _

__“You can let go now,” Money murmured in between kisses._ _

__It had no conviction. Rus knew Money was only saying it because he felt he had to, for Rus’s benefit, so that it didn’t get awkward again. But he wasn’t having any of that. Not any more._ _

__“I made that mistake last night,” Rus said, making sure to have Money’s full attention before he rolled his hips upward. So that Money couldn’t miss his still rock hard cock. “I’m never doing that again.”_ _


End file.
